Conventional ambulatory aids provide a user with assistance in getting from one location to another. For example, a conventional wheel chair allows a handicapped user mobility while a user is in a seated position. This may be advantageous for users that may not be able to walk. Some individuals may be mobile without the use of a wheel chair but may require the assistance of a walking device such as a cane or crutch. For example a user may lean on a cane or crutch to maintain balance. However, when a user gets tired, a user must either lean on the cane or crutch until rested or locate a seat to rest. If a seat is not available, a user is left with having to sit on the ground which and may struggle with returning to a standing position. As such, what is needed is a device that may provide a user support when walking and allowing a user to rest when needed without having to locate a seat.